


"There's No Such Thing As Monsters"

by PeyiaRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brothers, Caring Dean, Comfort, Gen, Little Brother Sam, Protective Dean Winchester, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Young Dean, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeyiaRose/pseuds/PeyiaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4-year-old Sammy Winchester has woken up in the middle of night after having a bad nightmare about the yellow eyed monster and it's up to his big brother Dean to comfort him. After all, there's no such thing as monsters...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"There's No Such Thing As Monsters"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot about Sam having a scary dream and Dean being a caring big brother. Enjoy :)

“There’s no such thing as monsters.”  
Camden, Michigan 1987

It was passed midnight on a cold night in Michigan. The Winchester brothers were spending yet another night alone in a motel room and 8-Year-Old Dean Winchester had once again been left to take care of his younger brother Sam, while their Dad was out on a hunt.

"Dean..." A voice whispered. "Dean. Are you awake?"  
The older brother woke up to the sound of his name; He opened his eyes and saw Sam standing over the bed looking up at him.  
"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked sleepily.  
The 4-year old stared at Dean, his puppy dog eyes filled with tears. "I saw it again..." He sobbed, "I saw the monster."  
It wasn’t unusual for Sam to wake up in the middle of the night after having a scary dream but this time it was different, he was much more terrified than usual and Dean could tell that the nightmare had really shaken him.  
“It’s Ok Sammy…Don’t worry.” He assured his baby brother, wiping away his tears, “It was just a scary dream. It's not real."  
"But It was real." Sam insisted, "I saw it. I saw a monster with yellow eyes. He said he was coming to get me..." Sam began to cry again.  
"There’s no such thing as monsters Sammy.” Dean knew all too well that this was a lie. Dad had told him the truth about what was really out there, he knew Monsters were real and he knew one had killed their Mom. But Sammy didn't have to know anything about that...at least not yet. 

“How do you know?” Sam sniffed his brown eyes read and puffy from crying. "How do you know Monsters aren't real?"  
“Because…I’m your big brother. And I know everything. Trust me, no yellow eyed monsters are going to get you. Not while I'm around!"

“Promise?”

“Promise.”  
But it seemed a simple promise wasn’t enough to assure Sam that he was safe and Dean could still see the fear in his eyes. “But…You know what, If you’re still scared, how about you come and sleep in my bed tonight…Just to be on the safe side.” Dean suggested. He knew it would make Sam feel better if he thought that his big brother was going to protect him.  
Sam nodded, grabbing his teddy bear and snuggling into bed with his big brother. It didn’t take long for him to settle and he was soon asleep again. “Sweet dreams Sammy." Dean whispered, "I'll always watch out for you." And Dean kept his promise. 

The End!


End file.
